Regret
by FFFfanfictionfanatic
Summary: Another fic about Dean and Bela :   Hope you like it :   Rate M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another Dean and Bela fic. Hope you enjoy this. This chapter is very short, just as a little teaser to see if people like the sound of it. Yeah i rated it M just in case because i dont know what will happen next ;) Gonna be completely different to my other Dean and Bela fic :)**

"What do you mean you cant find it!" Dean bellowed at the tired angel. Cas had been searching non stop for a week, and when he returned empty handed to the Winchester's, he began receiving a rant from Dean.

"Dean, I told you. I have been searching for over a week, and nothing." Castiel defended himself.

"Don't any of your angel friends have any information?" Sam asked. Until that moment, he had been quietly standing in the corner of the hotel room simply observing the whole situation.

Castiel turned to Sam, "no." He said flatly.

Dean sighed exasperatedly and turned to Sam, "you know, I hate to say this but if she was still alive, we would be callin' on Bela right about now."

Sam frowned, but then nodded in agreement. Although he hated that woman, he had to admit that whenever the two of them needed some rare artefact, it was always Bela they rang to acquire it.

There was silence in the room as they all felt frustration of defeat, once again. _Whoosh_ the air around the two brother's suddenly blew past lightly; the sign that their friend had left. Neither of the two brother's looked up, they were just too frustrated with their situation to care what was happening.

Having enough, Dean flopped onto one of the two beds in the room and stared up at the ceiling listening to the quick but almost silent taps as Sam's fingers danced across his laptops keyboard.  
Absentmindedly, Dean began playing with his phone; he paused when an all too familiar name became highlighted on the small screen. _Bela_.

"Son of a bitch" Dean mumbled to himself as he stared at the name on the screen.

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter, remember to review it to tell me if you would like me to continue. I am bogged down with homework and my only escape is writting and watching anime and supernatural. So i would be more than happy to continue this little fic if you would like :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally out, hope you guys like it :)**

_The good looking waitress had just finished pouring Sam a drink, as she walked away she turned to the Winchesters and gave them both a smirk. Leaning across the table, Dean and Sam both eyed the waitress as she swayed her hips flirtatiously from side to side on her way back to the kitchen of the diner. The boys couldn't believe their luck having such a gorgeous young woman flirting with them; and so close after they got the rabbits foot!  
Sam went to pick up his mug of coffee and forcefully pulled both brothers out of their brief fantasys when he spilt his hot coffee all over his pants. Dean looked at his brother confused as Sam frantically wiped the hot liquid from his clothes; and then realisation struck him. Dean rolled his eyes at the thought of that woman sliding her hand into Sam's pocket, stealth like a snake, and stealing the rabbits foot from right under their noses; all the while flirting with them, making them look like even bigger fools. He hated it when a woman got the upper hand by using _that_ method._

"_Son of a bitch.." Dean growled to himself._

"Dean!"  
Dean stirred slightly at the yelling.  
"Dean!"  
The voice yelled again, forcing Dean to stir again.  
"Dammit boy, get off your ass!"  
Dean snapped to attention at the familiar tone. The gruff voice had come from Bobby and as Dean wiped his adjusting eyes he tried to scan the room for Bobby.  
Standing at the end of the bed Dean was sleeping on, was Bobby and Sam both staring at Dean with amusement written all over their faces.

Moaning, Dean tumbled out of the bed and made his way to the small table in the corner of the room where he smelt fresh takeout food, and began rummaging through the greasy paper bag for his next meal.

"Dean, Bobby thinks he may have a lead on where The Colt is." Sam gushed excitedly. Dean just looked up from his burger mid-bite and glanced from Sam to Bobby with an interested glint in his eyes.

"Remind me why we are here again?" Dean moaned in protest as he shut the Impala's door firmly. He swiftly followed his brother and Bobby up the wooden steps of the old house that could hold the key to where the colt was.

"Because Bobby got a call from another hunter saying they knew where the colt was." Sam reminded Dean, again.

Dean frowned and waited patiently in front of the door with Sam and Bobby for the hunter to answer. They weren't waiting long before the door creaked open a few centimetres to reveal a young boy.  
The boy looked around in his early teens, with his flannel shirt buttoned and tucked securely into his jeans and thick leather belt. The boy's light brown hair was neatly combed and his face and hands were washed clean. The boy was completely contrasting his cleanliness with the tattered appearance of the exterior of the house. Dean and Sam were both stunned for a moment as they took in the image of the young boy; completely different to what they had expected when they walked up those steps to the house. Bobby, however, spoke right away to the boy like he knew him all the boy's life; he probably did.

"Hiya Stephen. Is yer dad home?" Bobby asked cautiously. Although Bobby was addressing a small boy, no hunter was trusting of the other unless they are immediate family.

The boy looked up at Bobby suspiciously and answered, "yeah." The boy opened up the door more to let Bobby, Dean and Sam inside where he immediately pointed towards a small metal bowl of water with a cross lying at the bottom of it. "Protocol," the boy assured when the three men seemed apprehensive.

Bobby dipped his finger into the bowl and when nothing happened the boy turned to Dean who copied Bobby and put his finger into the bowl and wiped his finger on his shirt when nothing happened. Then they all turned to Sam who was the last one. Sam frowned at everyone's suspicious glances and then he too dipped his finger into the bowl and wiped the water off when nothing happened.  
Everyone's tension seemed to ease, and the boy even let out a sigh before he led the three men through the house to the boy's father's study. As they were walking to the study, Dean and Sam noticed two other small children who had paused their game with fake swords and guns to watch their visitors pass them.  
When they reached the study, the boy paused and knocked on the door tentatively and waited for his father's response. "Enter." His father's gruff voice ordered.

The boy opened the door and ushered for the men to enter the room, "Bobby's back, and he brought some visitors." The boy clarified to his father before walking out of the study, shutting the door closed behind him.

The man behind the desk looked up from the thick ancient latin book and studied Dean and Sam thoroughly. Letting out a fearsome growl, the man said "I hear yer lookin for the Colt"

**There you have it, i hope you guys liked it, Sorry it took so long to get here. I will try to update sooner next time :P**


End file.
